May Our Dream Come True!
May Our Dream Come True! (叶え!私たちの夢――''Kanae! Watashitachi no Yume) ''is the first episode of Love Live! School Idol Project. Description Otonokizaka High, a traditional national school, has stood in Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo, for generations. This is where the second year high school student Honoka Kosaka learns about the crisis her school is in. If there are fewer applicants than the school would be able to accept, then the school will close in three years—after all current students graduate. Since her grandmother and mother both graduated from Otonokizaka, Honoka starts to think of ways to stop the school that she also loves from closing. The only possible way is to increase the number of prospective students, so along with her best friends Kotori Minami and Umi Sonoda, she searches for the best selling points for her school. There were no such features to be found. Honoka returns home feeling dejected, and then she learns that her younger sister Yukiho is going to try and attend a popular school called UTX. The next morning, to find out why that place is so popular, Honoka visits UTX. That is when she sees their school idol group “A-RISE.” She is floored by their brilliant performance and comes up with a secret plan to save her school, but... Characters * Kosaka Honoka * Minami Kotori * Sonoda Umi * Kotori's Mother * Hideko * Fumiko * Mika * Tojo Nozomi * Ayase Eli * Kosaka Yukiho * Honoka's Mother * A-RISE (Yuuki Anju, Kira Tsubasa & Toudou Erena) * Koizumi Hanayo * Hoshizora Rin * Yazawa Nico * Nishikino Maki * Alpaca(s) Songs * Bokura Wa Ima No Naka De (Opening) * Private Wars * Aishiteru Banzai! (Piano mix) * Susume→Tomorrow (Ending) Trivia Dialogue Honoka: This is me, Kosaka Honoka. Second year high school student. The Otonokizaka High I attend is currently in big trouble. It all started suddenly yesterday. when the director of the board announced the closing of the school. (They all see a School Closure poster) Kotori: You're...you're kidding... Umi: They're closing the school...In other words this means, our school will disappear. (Honoka faints) Umi: Honoka! Kotori: Honoka-chan?! Honoka: M-My... Umi: ...Honoka...! Kotori: ...Honoka-chan...! Honoka: My brilliant high school life... (Honoka wakes up in the hospital) Honoka: It was a dream? Oh. (Honoka starts skipping around the hallway) Honoka: Good Morning! Hideko, Fumiko, Mika, good morning! Today's another beautiful day! Hideko: Maybe she's finally gone crazy. Fumiko: I'm glad Honoka-chan is so cheerful, but... Mika: She seems to be confused... Honoka: Of course! There's no way they'd suddenly decide to shut down he school... (She sees a school closure poster) Kotori: H-Honoka-chan, are you okay? Honoka: Yeah... School's closing, school's closing... Kotori: Honoka-chan is feeling really down. I had no idea she loved school so much... Umi: You're wrong. She is probably confused. Kotori: Confused? Honoka: What am I going to do? I haven't studied at all! Kotori: What? Honoka: If our school closes, I'll have to go to another school, right? I'll have to study for entrance exams and take a transfer test! Umi: I knew it... Kotori: Honoka-chan, calm down. Honoka: Kotori-chan and Umi-chan, you two must have it nice! You've got pretty good grades! But I... Umi: I told you. calm down! The school won't close until after we graduate! Honoka: Huh? (Lunch Time) (Honoka's eating bread) Kotori: Even if the school does get shut down, it won't be until all of the current students graduate, so it'll be three years from now, at the earliest. Honoka: Oh, good! This bread tastes delicious again today! Umi: You're going to get fat... Kotori: But if they do make the decision official, we won't get any first year students next year, and it'll just be second and third years... Umi: That would mean the current first years will never have juniors at school... Honoka: Right... (Two girls approach them) Eli: Hey. Do you have a minute? Honoka, Umi and Kotori: Y-Yes! Honoka: Who is she? Umi: She's the student council president. Eli: Minami-san. Kotori: Yes! Eli: You're the director's daughter, aren't you? Kotori: Y-Yes. Eli: Did the director say anything? Kotori: No. I found out today, too... Eli: I see. Thank you. Nozomi: See you later. Honoka: Excuse me! Is our school really going to be shut down? Eli: It's nothing for you to worry about. (In class) Honoka: The announcement said they have to close the school because we have less than the number of required prospective students. Doesn't that mean the school won't be closed if we get more prospective students? In other words, we have to show off the good side of our school and gather more students! Umi: Good side? Like what? Honoka: Let's see... Our school has a rich history! Umi: What else? Honoka: What else?! Uh...Our school has a rich tradition! Umi: That's the same thing. Honoka: What? Then, then...Um...Kotori-chan? Kotori: Well... you could say...The school has been around for a while... Umi: Kotori, have you been listening to our conversation? Kotori: Actually, I just did some research, and I did find something good in our club activities. Honoka: Really? Kotori: Yes, but nothing particularly stood out. Recently, our school's most prominent clubs have been...Abacus, Kanto Tournament, sixth place. Honoka: That's too weird. Kotori: Chorus, Regional Preliminary, honorable mention. Umi: I just wish we had a little more. Kotori: Finally, there's Robotics, which failed the document examination. Honoka: That's no good! Umi: Now that I think about it if we had anything that stood out, we would be getting more students. Kotori: You're right. When I go home, I'll ask my mom and do a little more research... Honoka: I love this school. Kotori: So do I. Umi: Me, too. Gallery Videos Love live !OP Love Live! School Idol Project - Electro house insert song "Private wars" Love Live! MV01 - Aishiteru Banzai! ラブライブ!Love Live!School Idol Project episode 1 insert songススメ→トゥモロウ Category:Episode Category:First Season